Call it Destiny
by Kili'sPrincess
Summary: Everything had been turned upside down for her. Everything changed all because of that bus. Now she was where she wanted to be, for most of her life. Could Caitlin finally be happy? Or would death and sorrow find its way to her heart. Was joining the fellowship the right thing to do? And should love follow? Follow Caitie's Adventure!


**A/N: Disclaimer, I don't own anything in this story but my original character and some of the plot! Everything else remains Tolkien's! This is a bit of a Mary-Sue so don't hate!. Please Read, Review and Follow! It really makes me happy and I post chapters faster when you do3 Enjoy my lovelies**

* * *

It all happened so fast. Caitlin didn't even see it coming. She was casually drinking her hot chocolate, walking across a crosswalk when everything went black. _Where am I? Am I dead? _She thought, confused. He eyes slowly slid open and she gasped, jumping up. She turned around in a circle, noticing that she was in a small room. She heard the sound of oncoming footsteps. She quickly turned around to see a man in white.

"Am I dead?" She asked confused and scared. The man smiled at her and shook his head.

"No child, only half way. You were hit by a bus when crossing the street. You aren't dead but you aren't alive either. This is where you make your choice." He spoke softly making her almost sigh in relief. His voice eased her nerves.

"If you are ready, you may leave and travel to heaven and be at peace" He said and he noticed the hesitation and confusion in her eyes.

"But it seems you are not, so you have a choice to make, you can go back, if you are sure you want to" He spoke and turned away from her, giving a second to think.

"Are you an angel?" She whispered and she saw him chuckle slightly.

"Yes dear child, I am. Have you decided?" He asked with a small smile playing on her lips. He could see into her heart, that she truly wanted to go back, but not to her world. Her first thought was of a magic land of fiction. He saw that she would have nothing left for her in the land she came from and made the decision for her.

"I will send you back child for it is what your truly want." He smiled and everything started to fade. Caitlin woke up on the street, people surrounding her as she lay there. Her bones and body ached.

"What happened?" She groaned out. The people stared at her shocked.

"You were hit by that bus! How could you still be alive?" One lady yelled out at her. She looked around confused. Slowly she stood up, with the help from the strangers around her.

"Thank you for your concern really, but I'm fine! See" She smiled walking around and although it was painful, she could manage. She was alive! And back in her world. She waved off the strangers and slowly walked back to her home. Up the driveway she glanced at he sign, CRAWFORD ORPHANAGE, it read.

She sighed and wandered into the building. Being 17, she wasn't old enough to leave the dreaded place yet. She passed all the familiar faces and made her way to the secluded room in the back. She sat down on her bed and frowned, this had not been what she had wanted. She sighed and picked up her favourite book, Lord of The Rings, and read. She felt like she knew all the characters already, the amount of times she had read this series. She felt her eyes slowly slide closed and a weird pull on her heart. She slowly succumbed to sleep with a frown playing on her lips.

"What do you think she is Pip?" A strange voice pulled her from her dreams.

"I don't know Merry" Another voice stated. Slowly she opened her eyes and let out a small scream. She crawled back in fright and looked around.

"Where am I?" She whispered, pulling her arms up to her chest in habit. The two strangers looked around in confusion then landed back on her.

"The Shire, Miss" One said, then glanced at the other. Suddenly everything dawned on Caitlin. She sprang up and shrieked in joy and fright.

"I'm in Hobbiton aren't I?" She yelled smiling at the two. The smiled and nodded. The shorter on looked around again in confusion.

"Um, miss, where is it that you came from? Me and Merry here were out on a.. stroll... and all of a sudden you were here?" He asked with slight hesitation on stroll, not ready to betray the fact that they were causing havoc to the other hobbits. Caitlin looked around and then blanked. She didn't know what happened or why she was here, all she remembered was reading her book and being pulled here. Why had she been brought here? She looked at the small hobbits again, well they weren't actually that small, just about a foot shorter than her.

"I come from a very far away place master hobbit, I would love to explain but first can you take me to Mister Bilbo Baggins house?" She asked the two hobbits with a shy smile. They nodded vigorously. As they led her there Caitlin glanced around, taking everything in. The world was very similar to the movies and how she imagined them, but they had a unique feel to it that the movies couldn't capture. Suddenly she thought of something. _I know exactly whats to happen! Maybe I was sent here to help the Fellowship! _She thought excitedly. She glanced down at the two hobbits with a smile, she had always loved Merry and Pippin for their spirit and good nature. She was glad it was them that had found her.

"Pippin, do you know if master Gandalf is here?" She asked and received a very shocked look back. After getting over the confusion and shock he nodded, saying he was probably with Bilbo for it was Bilbo's 111th birthday. Caitlin smiled at the memory of reading about this party.

"um excuse me miss, but we still don't know your name" Merry said with a shy smile. Caitlin smiled at the young hobbit.

"You can call me Caitie" She said with a small smile. The hobbits smiled and led her up a path to a very nice looking hobbit house, with flowers in the garden and a bright green door. Pippin walked up the path to see Frodo just leaving the house. He saw Pippin and smiled.

"Hello Pippin, what can I do for you?" He smiled, not noticing Merry or Caitie.

"Um are you going anywhere Frodo? Because we need mister Bilbo and Gandalf" He said, gesturing to Caitie behind him, who was still dressed in strange clothes to them. She smiled slightly and looked away.

"Right this way, Bilbo! Gandalf!" He called into the house with confusion lacing his voice. Caitlin was beyond nervous, she was meeting her hero and she was dressed so casually. Not to mention being pulled into a fictional world, she was beyond confused. She didn't handle stress well, so the last thing she saw was three hobbit faces staring at her when all of a sudden everything went black.


End file.
